Cold blooded
by zelzai
Summary: "Well then, teach me, you son of a bitch," she mumbled after a moment of silence. He smirked. "So I gather we have an agreement?"
1. Cold as ice and not so nice

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

AN: I know… I know I should be writing my other stories instead of this right now, but they all need some planning and I'm really too wired up for that at the moment, so instead I decided to have a little movie marathon… and as always I just can't stop rooting for the almost bad guys so here we go again.

Oh and there's no specific time that all this takes place, so let's just roll with whatever comes out of it okay?

* * *

"Are we supposed to follow him?" Darcy directed her squinted eyes from Thor's broad shoulders to Jane.

Jane threw her a quick, visibly apologetic look, before practically flying after her blonde giant.

"Okay then, team Earth to the rescue," Darcy gave out a salute, before starting to follow the hard steps that led the way to the back of the castle-looking building. Well it probably was one. At least it looked like it should have been. Although then again absolutely every little thing in this realm somehow looked majestic... to the point that it was actually turning out to be quite annoying.

She snorted out loud thinking that if she closed her eyes she could probably smell the royalty and power that all jumbled up together made the air inside that place not so easy to breathe.

They had been there for what felt like a few short minutes, but according to Jane it had been at least a day already. A day full of running and hiding that is.

Yeah, sure, being up here (or down here? she couldn't even tell anymore) was interesting and she was gawking at everything and everyone with an open mouth, but it was nevertheless altogether too much for her to handle. Her life down on Earth was messed up enough, there really was no need to add to the craziness by coming here where the war was still going strong.

But Jane had insisted and like always she just couldn't say no to her. After all she was her best friend, as well as her boss, not to mention those big puppy-dog eyes and promises of it being worth the trouble.

Leaving her thoughts for a second, Darcy stopped on the doorway, just in time to see Thor lay down his unconscious and heavily bleeding brother. At least that was what_ he_ called him. To her he was the meanest brick she had ever had the displeasure to meet.

Loki had literally sneered down at her when they had been getting ready to leave the Earth, which by the way was not so hard to do as she was really short and he really tall, and said, "I did not know we were taking excess trash with us, I would have acquired a thing or two."

"Loki," Thor had warned, but Darcy had been quicker.

"Was that the best you could come up with? I must have misheard about you having a silvertongue," she had smirked right in his smug face.

Loki's eyes had gleamed with outrage, but before he had had the chance to say something back, the bright light coming from the sky had pulled them all in.

And that was also the exact moment that all hell broke loose.. Or rather all of Asgard. Thor had yelled at her and Jane to run and hide, while his hammer had worked its way through some really awful looking beings.

And so they did.

I had been a long battle, until finally the monsters were all down… each and every single one.

Darcy didn't exactly cheer when she saw Loki fell on his knees as a spear plunged through his stomach, but she surely hadn't been moping either- unlike Thor, who had literally looked like a sad kitten.

Standing on the doorway a little while later, not knowing whether to enter or not, she took in the heavy looks that were passed between Jane and Thor.

In any other situation she would have said something witty about the broken and bleeding God in front of them, but somehow it felt wrong. Well it was actually quite obvious why it was wrong… Loki was about to die.

"There must be something I can do," Thor paced around the room, by the looks of it thinking so hard that his hair must have hurt.

Jane and Darcy both kept quiet. What was there to say anyways? Sorry, Thor, for losing your ass of a brother? A guy who had done nothing but bad, to all of us… And all that for what exactly? For Fun? Power? Boredom? Seriously, dude, we're all better off this way...

"Maybe there's someone here," Thor suddenly stopped in the middle of the room, turning his full and calculating attention to Jane, "someone who knows healing magic."

Jane nodded, surely not knowing what to say to that.

"Will you…" Thor started, but mid-sentence turned his head to Darcy, "stay here with him, until we come back with help."

"Eeh.." Darcy's eyes flashed to the seemingly dead body. Nope, that was so not in the travelling brochure. Hell no!

Yet, evan as she wanted to protest, she simply couldn't say no, "Yeah sure."

"Thank you, Darcy, I will forever be in your debt," Thor took her hand for a fraction of a moment before hurrying out, Jane quickly following behind him. It had been a pure look of sincerity. A look that had made her grimace her face for all the bad things she had _ever_ thought about the God of Mischief and Lies.

Well, shit.

"I guess it's just the two of us… excess trash and God of a…" Darcy started while walking toward the bed, but stopped before she got to the end. Now looking at him from so close, she was suddenly speechless.

Her eyes were drawn to the bloody rag that had lived up his usefulness. Darcy looked around for something, anything, to replace it with. Yet, the only thing she managed to find was a tiny towel thingy from the bathing chamber.

As she got back to the bed, she could have sworn it was somehow bigger. Like she couldn't even reach Loki, without having to climb next to him first.

"I'm not being paid enough for this," she almost closed her eyes as her fingertips made their way to the bloody mess, "actually I'm not paid at all."

"Ew-ew-ew," Darcy shook with disgust as she threw the blood-soaked rag to the floor.

Where was all that blood even coming from? As he was still fully dressed, Darcy couldn't really even see the wound that had been so fatal.

"I guess you don't mind," she talked out loud again for no real reason, as her hands reached for the zipper that ran across his chest.

Whoah, he was deliciously lean, yet also muscular underneath it.

_Wait what?_ Her eyes shot wide- had she really just described a part of him as being delicious?

_No, no I didn't, _she assured herself while pressing the clean towel onto his well-defined abs.

Even as she tryied not to ogle at him, her eyes raked his body once again, this time stopping on his heart. Did it even beat? Was she actually nursing a corpse?

Without thinking her left hand slid up to his chest, trying to feel a heartbeat.

Much to her surprise, it actually was there.

The surprising part was of course the fact that he even had a hart. But that was actually a thought for another time. A time where she wouldn't feel so guilty about it. _You're doing this for Thor! Big and lovable God of Thunder!_

Right now she knew that she needed to continue doing whatever it was that kept him alive.. at least until Thor and Jane got back to free her from this task from hell.

Absentmindedly her palm was still resting against his naked and strangely cold skin. _"Tick-tock," _Darcy thought along with his slowly beating heart… until there was only a tick and lots of silence.

"Oh no, shit.. Oh god. No-no, not yet you sorry little bastard of a God," she rambled on, unsure of what to do next. How in the right mind could she ever look Thor in the eyes again if she knew that his brother had been alive and she had just let him slip away without doing a thing.

"It's just CPR," she said to herself, or Loki, if for some reason he was still able to hear.

Biting her lip hard enough for it to hurt, she inched closer. It wasn't the pumping her hands against his chest part that made her wince in advance, it was the mouth-to-mouth part.

"Okay then," she took in a large breath, before opening his mouth a bit and then leaning in to close her lips around his.

Nothing.

She did it again, this time with more force.

Still there was no movement on his part.

"You're really going to just lay here and let a human trash like me touch you like this?" she muttered, panic burning through her veins.

It was probably useless, but she had to try again.

His heart didn't move, not even slightly. But his mouth did. It held on to hers in vigorous way that made it impossible for her to not respond.

His tongue danced against hers, making her lady-parts chant "We want more!"

She was so lost in the moment that the little fact that he was supposed to be dead, or at the very least close to death, had totally slipped her mind.

"Take off your shirt," a seductive voice commanded.

That's when the trance of his kiss started to wear off. It had obviously been Loki's voice, but no way had his mouth said it. It had been way too busy sucking on hers to even try something like that.

In an instant her head snapped back, gazing around in horror.

And that's when she saw him, totally unharmed, sitting close by in a chair that hadn't been there before. Nor had _he_ been there before for that matter, or that annoying smirk of his.

"What the hell?" Darcy demanded, her eyes going back and forth between the slowly fading Loki on the bed and the obviously real one across the room.

"Sorry, did you care for more? I can bring him… myself… back," he said giving Darcy a dirty wink.

"It was all a joke?" Darcy whispered unbelievingly.

"Well, yes indeed. Did you not find it amusing?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"No." It came out as a growl. "Definitely not. Who does something like that?"

"I guess I will have to try to outdo myself next time. But right now you can just show yourself out, human," his gaze was as icy as it was provoking.

Darcy threw him a glance just as cold, before her feet touched the floor. Not like she had planned on staying.

Wishing she'd never applied for the intern job, she hurried past him. His heavy gaze definitely accompanying her all the way to the door. _God of Assholes._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Yet again you live to die another day

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

Something in her big green eyes caught Loki off guard… well at least for a tiny moment. Maybe it was the weird offended, yet again turned on look in her eyes?

Or actually whatever the case, it was simply just too emotional for him to handle. To even look at in fact. She seemed to be too much of everything... that stupid mortal.

Did she really not see that it had been just a meaningless joke that she had practically forced out of him. No sane person, Asgardian or other, would have ever been idiotic enough to try to literally feel out his heartbeat in the first place, not to even mention attacking him with whatever the hell it was that followed… He was only thankful that it hadn't been his real form that she had molested in such a vigorous manner.

But nonetheless, telling her to get out in that instant had been a rash decision. He didn't need to read Darcy's mind to know that running off to tell Thor all about their little encounter was her one and only move.

And that he simply couldn't allow.

Standing up in a way that could have only been described as smooth, yet firm, Loki waved his hand at the doorknob she was just about to wrap little her hand around. Darcy tried pulling and pushing, turning and even kicking, before she finally turned around to stare at his blank expression.

"Seriously? What the hell, dude?" Darcy demanded, fire burning in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you go just yet," Loki said, taking a big step forward.

"You do know you're more indecisive than a teenage girl picking out a prom dress?" she spat out, taking a step back, as he took yet another one in her direction. Actually she would have taken at least two, but the door slammed against her back made that kinda impossible.

"I would _really _choose my words, if I were to be so unfortunate to stand in your place," Loki said, coming to a halt right in front of her.

"And_ I_ would really start thinking about what to tell Thor, if I were in yours, instead of messing with me. You can probably already guess that someone's about tell him all about your little tricks… And hey, spoiler alert, that someone is going to be me," Darcy responded with a smirk that did nothing to hide the little tremble in her lower lip.

"Oh yes and that is exactly why I'm going to have to help your human brain out just a bit," he smiled.

"Tempting, but I'm afraid I'll have to refuse your generous offer," Darcy answered with a matching smile.

"It is almost humorous to hear that you seem to think you have a choice here," Loki looked down at her with pure amusement.

As his right hand started moving toward her, she instantly reached out to slap it away. "Don't."

"Who do you think you are?" Loki demanded in bewilderment. The moment their hands touched had startled them both. Her skin had felt like fire against his, it had been a weird, but somehow smoothing sensation. Nothing like he had ever experienced before. Nor had anyone of such low status ever fought against him.

"Someone who isn't scared of you just cause you walk around with that big imaginary crown on top your head… are you compensating for something or what's the deal?" she started. "Actually as I've already probably said more than I should and that damn sense of self -preservation is running late as always, I have this one more question that's been nagging me the whole time. We have this saying that 'Some men never live, and some never die'. I mean have you taken upon yourself to loose on both ends or something, cause I just don't see how you could even think that any one of your power-plans could actually work? It's pointless, you seem to be immortal, but you don't look like you're enjoying life in the slightest."

"Sometimes it's really stupid to be brave, little girl," Loki growled, his fist slamming against the door next to her head. She wanted to duck out form his grasp, but something was holding her in place.

Actually she couldn't move a muscle.

"Let me go," Darcy tried to step aside, but it was useless.

"Soon," the anger on his face faded back into the familiar alarming smirk. Slowly but surely his palm moved to her button up blouse.

"What are you doing?" she yelped in panic, eyes following his fingers.

"Calm down, mortal, I just need access."

"Access my ass. Let me go," Darcy muttered through gritted teeth.

He stopped for a moment to stare at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that.. Fuck, it's just an expression," she said in a rush, never ever been so afraid before. Then again never ever had she been this turned on either, but that was a thought to be dealt with in a therapy session.

He let out a short chuckle, before waving his hand in a way that resulted in all her buttons coming undone at once. She gasped in shock as he bluntly took in the sight of her cleavage. Now looking at her like that… maybe he should have tried doing that over the shirt first.

Still the time was running out and he needed to tie up this loose end. Fast.

Avoiding her horrified stare, he quickly placed his palm right between her bra-covered breasts, again feeling the sudden wave of heat wash over him.

Trying to only focus on his task, he mumbled the magic that was bound to make her forget the last hour in total, starting the moment she stepped out the door.

Instead of the reality, she was simply going to remember sitting by his bedside, right until he finally started moving a bit more. In her memory that was also going to be the moment that she had come up with the idea of going out to look for Thor and Jane, just to tell them the good news.

The vacant expression that soon replaced the frightened one was enough of a proof that the spell had worked. Letting go of her, he for a second waited for any signs errors. However everything seemed to be right… well actually her appearance wasn't, she was still standing there with her blouse flowing freely at her sides.

Raising his hand to button her up, he suddenly couldn't keep himself form messing with her a bit more.

He just couldn't help but enjoy the idea of her walking around and then suddenly realizing her blouse was out of nowhere missing every other button.

"You can go now," he smirked, enjoying the view a bit too much for his own liking.

…

Darcy walked down the hallway, in a more or less random direction. It was probably pure luck that she had instinctively picked the way that lead straight to a room as big as her whole apartment.

"Darcy?" Jane asked, being the first to recognize her approaching form.

"Loki seems to be waking up. I also think the bleeding st…" Darcy said, her gaze moving back and forth between Thor and Jane.

Thor was on his way before Darcy even had the chance to finish her sentence.

Jane, as it seemed to have become a habit, was right behind him, leaving Darcy to be the last one to enter Loki's room yet again.

The man in question was now fully awake, arguing about something with Thor and the healer-dealer-guy The God of Thunder had dragged along. Darcy could have bet her life on the fact that the weird-looking dude had prescriptions to kill for.

"I'm already healing. Get that thing away from me," Loki motioned at the guy with disgust.

"If he's physically okay, then maybe you could try to heal his personality instead?" Darcy said in a silent voice. Much to her surprise, all eyes were instantly on her. "Just an idea," she shrugged as an explanation.

"And get _that_ thing away from me as well," Loki was still looking at her.

Now that was a loaded stare.

She wanted to tell him he was an ungrateful ass, as she had literally sat there watching over him just a little while ago, but someone yanking at her arm stopped her from making her thoughts heard.

"What?" she whispered to Jane.

"Stop it," Jane mouthed back.

Darcy rolled her eyes, but managed to do as Jane suggested.

"What happened there?" Jane asked next, her head motioning to the front of her blouse. "Did you try to strip him alive or something?"

"What?" Darcy looked down at the line of buttons. Half of them were missing, the other half very poorly placed. She looked like a mess.

Her confused stare moved across the room, until it stopped on the God of Mischief and Lies.

His attention was on Thor, but for a second there was a clear smirk playing on his lips, and she had a very bad feeling that it was in fact meant for her.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts on it. :)


	3. Feels like standing on burning ice

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

"I seriously have no idea.. Maybe they went missing on our way here?" Darcy whispered back at Jane, discreetly trying to fix the few buttons that were still in place. The whole situation was simply puzzling. Even as it did look exactly like a stupid trick out of a book on 'How to fool mortals in God of Mischief style', it just didn't make any sense. The whole time she had sat by his bed, he had been unconscious, not to say more or less dead and gone.

Suddenly the door flew open and guys in armor pushed themselves in. She started counting, but lost her thought as the tenth guy entered the room that was quickly becoming seriously overcrowded. "What's going on?" Darcy looked at Jane from the corner of her eye.

With a silent shrug Jane kept on glaring at the healing God in bed.

Darcy gulped down hard, as her gaze followed the path of Jane's. Not only was Loki still spilling fire with those vibrant colored eyes of his, he was staring at _her_ while he did. And even as she locked her stare with his, he didn't turn his eyes away.

In fact it was quickly becoming really awkward on Darcy's part. Would it have been really weird if she just hid behind Jane? Or simply left the room? There were for sure lots to see and do outside His Glaring Majesties room.

"Can't this wait? Loki is obviously still healing," Thor argued, talking to the head of the guards.

"It was a strict order," the guy answered in a monotonic voice.

"By all means, let's get this over with," Loki was up from his bed before Darcy had the chance to flicker her eyes.

Damn, he was so… eem… tall. _Yup, that he is_, Darcy though, trying not to consider other options that would have sufficed for that sentence.

Like Loki's stare wasn't already bad enough, the guard to her left kept on gawking her way as well. No scratch that, he kept on blatantly staring at her chest, which was thanks to some weird occurrence even more eye-catching than usual.

"Can I help you? Your eyes seem to be lost," Darcy noted in a sarcastic voice.

That did the trick. Those wondering eyes found some other destination to stare at after that simple notion. That was definitely worth an imaginary self-five.

Suddenly there was this weird sensation. As if something cold was pressing against her chest. Darcy looked down, but there was literally nothing to be seen. However just as quickly as the feeling had washed over her, it was gone, leaving her skin burn even hotter than it had before.

…

Loki eyed the Midgardian with curiosity, even as he had wiped an hour from her memories, she was not showing any other signs of difference. She was still as loud with her thoughts as ever. And for some reason it unnerved him. And suddenly his palm was on fire. It was like he had pressed it down on a burning rod.

His thoughts got distracted by watching her. Just as he felt the fire, she had raised her hand against the same spot that he had touched. And that was when he felt it. She was somehow burning away his icy magic.

The look on his face was full of confusion. It was impossible.

"Shall we get going?" Loki glared at the head of the guards, after quickly dropping his confusion and instead concentrating on calculating how much time he still had. He needed to get to Odin not a minute too late, nor a minute too early.

With a nod the guy in heavy armor started leading the way. Much to Loki's surprise, they didn't bother with handcuffing or mouthcuffing him in any way. Did they really believe he was not going to try something? Or did they just think that in his current state he was simply powerless compared to the Allfather? Whichever way, they were deadly mistaken.

The plan was set in motion way before. His allies were going to come after him. He just needed to stall a bit for the timing to be right, as well as to get close to Odin for the grand finale.

That was what his dying-act was all about- stalling and making them consider him to be off his game.

As he was led through the dimly lit hallway, Loki glanced over his shoulder to see whether Thor was anywhere in sight. It was going to be his fall, just as much as Odin's.

However instead of tracking down Thor, his eyes landed on that dark-haired mortal.

"_Stupid fool,"_ Loki hissed at her in his thoughts. She and Jane both were- following Thor with big-eyes, adoring in him… and what's perhaps even worse, believing him to be able to keep them safe. When in reality they had never been more unsafe.

As they entered the room, Loki couldn't keep the victorious grin from taking over his face. The timing was simply perfect. It was going to be over, before it really begun.

"Something funny?" Odin asked, looking down at him from his throne.

"I do have to admit, the situation is oddly amusing," Loki stepped forward, knowing full well that he was on everyone's target. It didn't matter though, in just about a minute the tables were going to be turned.

"And how is that?" Odin worded his question in a peaceful manner.

"Oh let's not bother your old brain with details just yet, you will know soon enough," Loki made point of looking around.

"Waiting for someone?" Odin wondered, following his stare.

Loki snapped his glare back at the old man who looked more than calm.

"I'm afraid you have yet again underestimated us, Loki, they're not coming."

Being the God of Lies, Loki could immediately tell that he was not bluffing. The shock might have been evident in his face only for a fracture of a second, but sure enough Odin had caught it.

"You have betrayed us again and again. There's nothing good left in you, nothing to salvage. And for that exact reason you should live on, truly without anything. No magic, no communication, no nothing."

No magic? Loki's head was running on overdrive. Was his plan really a failure? Were his allies really not coming?

He glanced around again, looking for a way out, but sure enough there were none.

He'd been caught. This time for real.

But to hell, if he was going down without a fight.

With flash he was behind Darcy, holding a hand on her chest and a dagger against her neck.

"Do it. It won't change a thing, dear boy," Odin stood up staring at him with a look that made Loki want to scream in agony. Old bastard was so sure of himself.

"Hey!" Darcy yelped at Odin's words.

But even as his anger was getting the best of him, Loki was no fool. He didn't expect to be able to simply walk out of there, not even with a human hostage. No, that was not what this was all about.

He didn't plan on killing her either. He was going to give a part of his magic to her. Enough for there to remain some inside of him for Odin to take away, but also enough for there to be a strong link between him and the shaking human in his hands.

After just a short time of mastering _his _abilities, she would be able to find, and with using his magic, also free him.

It was a risky bet, but it was his last resort. She, being the easiest one in the room to control, was his last resort.

Along with the gift of magic, he also spelled her into being unable to tell anyone about their little bond, whenever she finally figured it out.

His palm burned, as his magic entered her body. If there hadn't been weapons pointed at him in every direction, he might have even describe the flow of magic as a sweet sensation.

"Fine," Loki finally smirked, letting Darcy go, and raising his hands up in surrender.

…

They had been back on Earth for two weeks, but Darcy was still feeling… weird.

Tingly and cold to be precise.

And what's more, every single night since the Asgardian experience, she saw the same exact dream. Well it wasn't much of a dream, as it was always her simply walking around in darkness, but it was still getting freaky.

That night, however, the dream was different.

She knew she was getting closer.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	4. Sometimes saints are sinners too

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

"Jane?" Darcy waved at the brunette to her left.

"Huh?" Jane turned her head in confusion.

"I said that we should do something tonight, like go out, be young and reckless," she grinned, handing Jane her iPad.

"What's that?" she asked, looking down at it as if she'd offered her a chewed gum.

"It's an invitation. And it's gonna be awesome, I can feel it in my bones."

"Do I need to remind you the last time you said that?"

"Uh, it was an accident, besides I kinda remember you promising to let that one slide… SO, pretty please, it'll be fun."

"Darc-"

"AND you can bring Thor," she smiled, pulling out the big guns.

She could see Jane thinking about it. At times it really was a godly gift having Thor there, he was always willing and Jane was always following, at least when it came to him.

"Fine but-" she finally succumbed.

"Yey, I'm so excited. Can I go home early?" Darcy squeeled.

The loaded stare from Jane was enough to make her wish that she'd left that last part unsaid. "I mean do you need me to do something else?" Darcy let out a little cough.

"Um. No. I think we're done for the day anyways," Jane gathered together stats she had laid on the table.

"Super! So meet you guys up at eight?" Darcy all but bounced up and down.

"It better be as amazing as you say."

"It'll be!"

…

The party they were going to was not that fancy as the invitation had made it look like. Actually it was more like a regular college bash… oopsie.

Jane and Thor were sticking out like sore thumbs, and even though Thor looked like he was actually having some fun, Jane was definitely having none.

"Sorry," Darcy handed Jane a beer. "I thought it was going to be something different. Beer-goggles will help."

"It's okay," Jane said, ducking from a flying shot-glass.

"You wanna get out of here, don't you?" Darcy asked, feeling incredibly guilty. "We can go, really."

"No. You can stay, I think we might go walk around a bit, what do you think ,Thor?"

"If my lady wishes so, then so be it," he smiled all lovingly.

"I feel super bad, Jane," Darcy pouted.

"Don't. Not saying that I didn't predict all this," she motioned around them, "but I'm still glad you got us out of the house."

"Well… still."

"It's all good, stay and have fun. But not too much, okay?" Jane smiled at her a bit motherly.

"You know I don't dance well on that middle-ground, whether I want it or not, I'll bounce from one extreme to the other. But I promise, I will at the very least try to behave!"

That got her an actual chuckle from Jane, guess she really wasn't all that mad at her. "See you on Monday, I expect stories… but not a call to bail you out, okay."

"Yes, mom!" Darcy nodded.

After Jane and Thor had left, the time started simply flying by. Or at least it felt like it was. At some point she'd definitely danced on some shaky –looking table, but that felt like a millennium and bottle of tequila ago.

Now she was chilling on a leather couch, holding up a well-rolled joint. "You, my dear friend, are perfect," she mumbled to the thing, feeling careless and happy.

The more she smoked, the hazier life got. Her only wish was for there to be something to snack on as well, cause then her life would have actually been perfect. Amazing even.

If only she had that bag of chips that she'd seen laying on the kitchen counter some time ago.. if only.

She let out a sigh, closing her eyes, wishing.

As she opened her eyes again, there it was. The little package she'd been dreaming about was suddenly sitting on her lap. "What the-" she eyed the bag of chips.

Was she really that high that she'd gone after it without even realizing? Or had she unknowingly begged for someone to bring it to her? Whichever way, she didn't find it in her to mull over it for too long.

After all, her life was now literally perfect, what was there to even think about. It was magical moment, there was no ruining it.

She closed her eyes again and slowly let the sleep take over.

"_Finally," a voice said from behind her back. _

_I know that voice. From somewhere. So velvety and smooth… like a blanket. _

_It was a really nice blanket, she inspected it for a moment before pulling it closer around her. It was much too cold for such a summery day. _

"_So fluffy," she sighed, loving the green embrace that the material was offering. _

"_You're not usually this disoriented, I am surprised you managed to open the door tonight. Well then again, perhaps your current state is the reason you were able to do that… anyways," he said stepping out from the shadows. "I need you to listen, mortal." _

"_Mortal?" she raised her eyes, finally really taking in the tall form standing in front of her. _

"_A fricking nightmare? Really? I was having such a good time.. or is this one of those dreams… again? No-no.. stay away from me, even as it is usually good, I always feel guilty in the morning."_

"_What? Concentrate, you silly little creature," she could see he was already getting annoyed._

"_Hey now. I have a day off, okay. I don't have to concentrate, or do anything in fact. I can just lay here and fall asleep," she slumped back on the couch._

"_You are asleep," Loki said as a matter of fact._

"_Am I?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Hm.."_

"_Does that mean that I can-" _

"_We do not have time for this. I need you to listen to me, though I doubt you'll be able to grasp anything in such a state of mind," the malice in his voice could have cut glass. _

"_Hey, I'm not stupid," she felt like protesting._

"_Debatable. But you are intoxicated." _

"_Say that again." _

"_What? That you're intoxicated?" _

"_No, before that."_

"_Debatable?" _

"_Oh yes. Mm… Sounds so sexy when you say it." _

_She could see him squint his eyes at her. Enjoying the moment, she closed her eyes, saving it. _

"_Open your eyes and look at me." _

"_If this is my dreamland, then I don't see why you should be bossing me around, o mighty God," she said with irony. _

"_Cause this ain't just your dream. Now, look at me, human." _

_Darcy could have almost heard the nerves on Loki's brain sizzling like sausages on a hot pan._

"_It's Darcy."_

"_I do not care."_

"_You're so difficult. Why must you be so difficult when Thor is so nice?" she wondered out loud._

"_Do not compare me to that oaf."_

"_Then do not call me a mortal.. or a human. I'm Darcy." _

"_Fine… Darcy. Now be quiet and listen."_

"_I'm listening. Been listening this whole time. You're the one who's been stalling and stealing my sweet dreamtime." _

"_We're connected." _

_She interrupted his speech, "Like soulmates? Damn. I was hoping for-" _

_"No," he spat out in a hurry. "You have my magic in you."_

_She finally opened up her eyes. "Your magic? In me? What else? Do I also own a pony and a yacht and do not know about them either? Or is your magic like a baby, a miraculous conception and all that jazz. O, this is interesting, I'm going down in history books." _

_She couldn't help but laugh at the way he looked so frustrated and annoyed. As well as on the verge of actually attacking her somehow._

"_You used it this evening. Accidentally. But this can't happen, it will rip you apart from inside, if you do not control it, you will kill it, and it will for sure kill you." _

"_And why is it that your magic is inside me?" she asked, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. _

"_I placed it in there," he said, taking a step forward as well._

"_So that it would rip me apart as you say?" _

"_I will teach you to control it." _

"_I feel like there's a catch," she said, suddenly feeling a bit too fuzzy from standing up so fast. _

"_Of course," he smirked, looking down at her. _

"_Well… lay it out, mastermind."_

"_First of all, I should warn you that I spelled you to be unable to tell anybody anything regarding me or my magic." _

"_I think you mean MY magic," it was her turn to smirk. She could see a little crease form between his brows._

"_Second of all, in this intoxicated state you're not fit to make agreements, so I'm letting you think about it, before our next meeting." _

"_You know, this is a really weird dream. So there really ain't gonna be any action? Neither good nor bad? Nothing?"_

"_You should wake up now," he looked down at the front of her shirt. _

_It sounded like a command. And somehow she found herself following it willingly. _

She woke up to a set of hands latched to her boobs. Her flowery top was pulled down, revealing her purple bra. "What the fuck?" she screeched, pushing the wandering hands away.

"It's all good," the guy she did not even know said, obviously just as high as she'd been before falling asleep.

"No, it's not, you little shithead," she kicked the guy to the groin and got up.

It was a damn time to get the hell out of there. As she hurried around, looking for her bag, she couldn't help but think about the weirdest of dreams she'd just had. It had felt so real, but she knew better than to believe a drug-fuelled dream to be something even close to reality.

Though, it was still weird that she had such a good memory of it.

_Beyond bizarre. _

…

Darcy was still partly out of it when she eventually, and with the help of a nice cabdriver, got home. Getting into such situations was immature and stupid, and she knew it, it was just the very same thing she'd told Jane before- always from one extreme to the other. Either no party, or full on party. Either nothing or everything.

Laying in her own bed, feeling exhausted, she finally drifted off again. Though this time Darcy's mind was blank. Well, at least her memory of her dreams was. In the morning she only had that one vivid memory of the dream she'd had in the party house… starring none other than Loki himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it! Would love your feedback on it.


	5. Sometimes they're speechless

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

"Shit!" Darcy groaned as she opened her eyes for the second time, instantly regretting the rash decision. Her head was aching, her throat dry and her eyes burning from forgetting to take out her contacts the night before.

She reached for the bedside table in search of her phone. A little wave of relief washed over her as her fingers finally made contact with the familiar rectangular shape. It would not have been the first time she'd accidentally forgotten the little lifesaver somewhere… and then never seeing it again. Let's not even go into that one time when she stashed her phone into a plastic bag with her lunch and then threw it away while hurrying to catch the last bus home.

Anyways, thank god, it was actually there along with her, at least this time.

Her mind stopped to mull over the world god. _Oh, GOD. _She'd dreamt of _him _AGAIN. Though, this time at least there was nothing to feel guilty about. It had been an innocent dream, at least as innocent as a dream could have possibly been when it involved the certain god of everything evil and twisted.

_Twisted little shit_. He somehow had found a way to fuck with her, without even having to actually orchestrate the thing. Apparently her mind had gladly taken over the task and was now all too willingly stashing annoying glimpses of him into her otherwise pleasant dreams.

Was there and AA for those who kept on having crazy dreams about locked up jerks from hell… or well, Asgard, actually? Probably not.

With a grunt, Darcy kicked her legs out from underneath the warm blanked and tried her best to get up as slowly as humanly possible. Speed was not helping things along, especially when it came to taming the waves of hurt rocking through her head.

Slowly sitting up straight, Darcy scrolled through Facebook. Nothing new, nothing interesting… this actually in the current case was only a pleasant surprise. She was so not looking forward to party-pics or anything regarding the night before. Though, she was sure they would eventually surface anyways, somehow they always did.

"_How was the walk home?" _ she typed to Jane, deciding to focus on something else.

"_Nice! And yours?" Jane replied in an instant._

"_Um. Can't say that I was in a state that required knowing how to switch one leg with the other when moving in a certain direction, but if you're really asking whether I got home okay, then yeah, I'm totally wearing my own pajamas… and looking around in my own empty bedroom."_

"_Proud of you for making good decision… Or on a second note, proud of you for waking up in your own bed, Darce." _

"_Yup, thanks dude. I'm proud too, though, not so much about all the other choices I made last night. I think my head's actually about to explode. If I were you, I'd start looking for a new intern-extraordinaire." _

"_Or you can just post-phone the explosion and come over, I'll make you my special concoction-smoothie for all kinds of hangovers."_

"_Jane… You're totally mad science and all, but the last time I tried something you labelled under 'consumable' I think nearly died."_

"_Yeah, true. We seem to bring out the worst in each other…"_

"_Seems like it, but whatevs, I'll be there in about an hour. After all, one only knows the worth of living, when one occasionally almost dies, but still, please, no mixing tomatoes and carrots this time, okay?"_

"_Okay. I should warn you though, Thor's not in a good mood. I think he heard something from Asgard and I'd bet my thesis on it that it had something to do with his brother. As always."_

"_Hmm. Hard to picture Thor in a bad mood… Hey, is that why you're inviting me over, you afraid of asking him what's wrong and want me to use my awkward, yet sunshiny and super awesome presence, to weasel all the secrets out of him?" _

"_ . Maybe?" _

"_:D I knew it! I'll come over and work my magnificence." _At first she had wanted to write that she'd work her magic, but she just couldn't. Almost unwillingly she kept on deleting the letters. They just didn't fit.

Well, magnificence was a better word anyways. Darcy grinned, holding one hand to her mercilessly pounding forehead. The awful pain had travelled all around her brain, kicking her from one end to the other.

Dropping her phone onto the bed, she then dragged her feet to the tiny corner she liked to call her kitchen, in search for her favorite mug. There was no way she was able to really start the day without having her mandatory cup of coffee first.

Coffee-making in process, Darcy skipped her way to the bathroom. She hurricaned through all her shelves, before finally finding something to kill the pain with. Suddenly she was already feeling a tiny bit better.

Not to even mention the help that was splashing ice cold water onto her makeup smudged face. It was like a touch from an angel. So cold, so pleasant, even as not so long ago she would have never even considered something so icy. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

A smirking face she'd already forgotten suddenly appeared before her eyes. _"Of course," _he had smirked in her dream, when she'd called him out on having a catch to his promise to teach her how to control his magic.

She let out a short laugh, opening her eyes, and by that destroying the image of Loki she'd had conjured up. Like he would _ever_ let someone else hold the harnesses of his big and arrogant magic-pony, especially her. What a stupid dream. Now thinking about it, even the ones where she had been undressing him with her teeth had been more realistic. Like _way_ more realistic.

…

After a quick breakfast and an even quicker shower, Darcy was at Jane's doorstep.

"Why are you so wet?" Jane inspected her from head to toe with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I can't rewind my life, and it's raining. Now, are you letting me in, or not?"

"There are those round things to hold over your head, when walking outside while it's raining, you do know that, don't you?" Jane asked, half a smile on her lips.

"Like I said, can't rewind my life. I totally knew it was raining outside, but I forgot the damn thing upstairs and when I got down I just couldn't bring myself into crawling back up again just to get it, so I thought I'll just ignore the weather. I'm not made of sugar, after all."

"I'll get you something to dry yourself off, hang on."

"Yeah, thanks," Darcy smiled, raking her fingers through her dripping locks.

"Oh hey, thunder-man," Darcy greeted, seeing Thor come out of the kitchen, "you the reason I'm so wet right now?" _Oh god, can't I just think before talking? That sounded so wrong._

"Darcy," Thor smiled, obviously clueless to the double-meaning of her words, "you look well!"

"I look like I fell into a fountain on my way over here, but what else is new, right. So, what's up with you? Still having fun with the big Internet?"

"I must say, I have not reached the end of it yet," he nodded.

"Heh, good luck trying. Let me know what's on the other end of the rainbow, when you do."

"I most definitely will," Thor agreed.

"Here," Jane had appeared from behind her back, holding out a white towel. "I got you something to change into too, it's inside there," she pointed to the bedroom.

"Damn it, now I don't get to catch the cold, AND then take a day off from work, damn it I say," Darcy joked, following Jane in hunt of dry clothes.

"So?" Jane asked, right after the door had closed behind them.

"I didn't exactly barge in demanding explanations from him, Jane. I'm not THAT blunt."

"I'm so worried about him, Loki has like some kind of a power over people, especially him," Jane said, searching something from a drawer.

"You worry too much, it's probably nothing, the dude is locked up and harmless," Darcy said, pulling her AC/DC t-shirt over her head. "Hey, can you pass me that?" Darcy said to Jane's back, looking at the bathrobe Jane had laid out for her.

Before she even got to the end of her sentence, the silky material, which had for sure been on the far end of the bed just a millisecond ago, was suddenly in her hands. "What the?" Darcy mumbled, looking back and forth between the bed and her hands.

"Huh?" Jane turned. "What? I couldn't find you anything else, it's not like we match in the chest-department."

"N-no. It's fine," Darcy stuttered, feeling a lump of fear take up all the space in her throat. Had the dream been something more than just a dream? Hadn't this been the exact thing that had happened at the party, with the bag of chips?

"Good, I'm gonna go throw these into the dryer," Jane smiled, gathering Darcy's clothes and hurrying out of the room.

"Mhm," Darcy was still half-naked, staring at the bathrobe with wide eyes.

_I'm totally going insane. This can't be happening. Did I really just use magic? _

The mere though was freaking her out beyond belief and there was only one way to be sure, she had to try doing it again.

Looking at the perfume bottle on Jane's nightstand, Darcy held out her hand, "come here."

Nothing happened.

Had she simply imagined the whole thing with the bathrobe?

No, it had totally happened. But how? How in the hell had it happened?

She had to tell Jane. She was probably going to laugh her ass off at first, but in the end she had to believe her, right?

"You plan on putting it on anytime today?" Jane asked from the doorway.

"Y-yes. I was just… thinking."

"Thinking? Oh god, what's happening? Are you okay?"

"Jane-" Darcy turned her full gaze on her, "I think I did m-"

"You did what?" Jane squinted her eyes at her in confusion.

"M-" Darcy tried to tell magic, but the word simply refused to form.

"Mushrooms?" Jane asked, her tone much more accusational that it had been before.

"No," Darcy shook her head. "Okay, so I-" But again the whichever way she tried to tell her about what had happened, the words got stuck in her throat. And then she remembered. Loki.

He'd told her that she was unable to tell anyone anything about him or his magic.

Was there even point in trying? Her startling dream was quickly turning into a way too realistic nightmare.

As Jane was still waiting for her to explain herself, she said the only thing that her confused brain was able to put together. "Yeah, mushrooms."

"Oh Darcy. Really can't leave you alone for one minute, can I?"

She couldn't even form an expression, so she just looked at Jane with a blank stare, not even listening to her babbling.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, pulling her out of her trance, suddenly looking concerned and motherly.

"Yeah, I'm good," she tried to sound normal, she had to get out of there, she had to try to figure this thing out, before it drove her insane beyond repair, "actually I'm still quite sleepy, and my head hurts, I think I should go back home, get some sleep. See you later?"

"You just got here!"

"I know, but I-" Darcy thought about what to say, "I think I also forgot to lock the door, should better go check it out."

"You're acting weird… like more than usual. Tell me, did something else happen? I'm getting really worried here."

"No, really," Darcy let out a forced laugh, "to be all honest, I think I might still be a bit high."

"I can see that. But okay, let's wait for your clothes and then I'll make sure you get home safe."

"Um, neh, I'm fine, Jane, really. And there's no point in waiting for those clothes, they'd get wet again as soon as I step out anyways, so I think I would just have them right away."

She knew she was not doing a good job at disalarming Jane, but she just couldn't think straight.

"And about Thor, I'm sure he'd tell you whatever the hell is wrong, if you'd just ask."

"I know," Jane nodded, "I just don't know how to."

The sudden change of topic had Jane looking over Darcy's head. That's when Darcy knew she had her. Jane wasn't going to just let Darcy go back home alone with her bizarre behavior, unless she was occupied with something else.

"Thor?" Darcy shouted out, quickly throwing on the bathrobe.

"Yes?" Thor asked, appearing on the doorway.

"I hear you got some news from back home, mind discussing those with Jane here, she's a bit worried about you," Darcy said, ignoring the foot that was trying to squash hers.

"Darcy!" Jane warned, but she was already out the door, leaving Thor and Jane all alone.

"I'll just take my clothes and get going. Talk later, alright," Darcy yelled behind her back and through the closed door.

God damn it. She already knew, she had to try that sleep-meet thing with Loki again… only the thing was that she was now much too scared and wired up to ever fell asleep again.

If, and that was a big if, she really did possess Loki's magic she was so going to use it all on him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sadly no Loki this time, but next chapter will have plenty of him, I promise.


	6. Devil is in the details

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

The 'getting home' part of her agenda was not that tricky. She'd left Jane and Thor to discuss their things in peace and slipped out without as much as a further goodbye.

On the other hand, getting herself into a sleeping state once she'd gotten home, now _that _was something quite unimaginably difficult. It was still definitely a daytime, she had been sleeping just a short while ago, and most importantly, she was more than anxious about what her mind was already making her believe… well, actually she wasn't simply anxious, she was quite literally scared.

Mostly it was because of everything that Loki had said to her the in the previous dream, like for example the part about her getting torn to shreds by his magic and so on. Damn it, she was way too young to die. She hadn't even figured out what she wanted to do with her life, yet. It just wasn't her time.

Of course, there was also the thing with the whole sleep concept as such to be afraid of. Had it even been a dream? If it had been, then it would not have been real, but somehow during her way home she had started to believe that it probably _had_ in fact been something resembling to an actual reality. Besides, considering everything else Loki'd had accomplished before that, it definitely seemed like something he could pull off. But if it was that easy for him to intrude her dreams or her brain, what else was he capable of, besides all the obvious general bad shit he'd done so far. If you asked her, there was plenty to be scared of, _plenty! _

But one way or another, and despite the fact that she found herself terrified to the bone, she was also in no way ready to give up. Whatever the case was, she was going to get herself out of it, preferably unharmed. However, first she needed to be sure of the problem in hand, specifically whether it even was an actual problem, or just something she was merely imagining from the beginning. So basically it all lead to the inevitable question "How the hell does one force herself into a state of 'dream' which isn't actually a dream, but more like a negotiation with a lunatic god who has possibly put a killing magic-disease inside of you?"

The answer, to which she arrived after an hour of tossing and turning, was sleeping pills. After driving herself crazy with all the possible scenarios, she simply couldn't see another way to get herself to relax enough to drift off.

Darcy drowned the pills with water and waited for them to kick in.

"_Why won't this work?" she whined, looking at the ceiling, desperation clinging to her tone. _

"_Why won't what work?" Loki asked, his voice disinterested. _

"_Am I asleep?" Darcy spurted up, searching for the source of Loki's melodic voice. _

"_More or less." _

"_What is this place? Is this real?" she wondered, looking around the room that looked just like hers. _

"_Your subconsciousness. And it is as real as it has to be, at least for the time being. Anyhow, I can see that you're in a better state of mind now, have you considered my words?" _

"_Let me get this straight, we're inside my head right now, right. I'm sleeping? Just like last night?"_

"_However you put it, it won't change anything."_

"_Okay, I guess this is as real as it gets, cause you sound exactly like the brick I remember you to be." _

_Loki narrowed his eyes. "You should watch your tongue, little mortal." _

"_If you don't like what you hear, you should stay out of my head" Darcy said. Somehow the unconscious version of her did not bear the weight of fear as much as her real self did. Or if she in fact still did, then she at least did a great job at suppressing it. _

_For a moment they simply stared at each other. Loki's eyes gleamed with outrage, and Darcy's… well she was simply trying not to break her act of confidence. _

"_Tell me again what you told me last night?" she finally sighed, breaking the silence first._

"_You humans and you useless brains…" he smirked with all his arrogance, but continued before Darcy got the chance to retort, "I put my magic in you, so you can get me out of this confinement, after your obligations to me are completed, I will take it back." _

"_Whooa there, buddy, I ain't your partner in crime. No way. Take it back right now." _

"_I'm afraid that you, buddy," he mocked her choice of words, "don't really have a say in the matter. Though, if it consoles you then I most definitely would put it in someone else, were it possible." _

"_Oh my god, how is this happening to me?" Darcy felt like sitting down, staring at Loki's feet._

"_I believe I just explained it to you, shall I do it again?" Loki asked with a slight snicker. She didn't even need to see his face to know that it was yet another jest to her lowly human nature._

"_I'm not going to help you," Darcy finally looked up, feeling like she'd made up her mind. _

_Loki simply smiled at her, or rather smirked, and waited for her to continue. _

"_I'm going to find a loophole in your spell and I will tell Jane all about this thing, whatever it is. She'll tell Thor and he will find a way to make it all okay again. Yup. That's the plan, sorry to disappoint."_

"_What if you don't find that 'loophole'? What then?" he had inched closer. _

"_Then I'll find another one. I'll fight this, believe me. And I will win."_

"_Why would want to fight with me? If you would just think about it for one second, you would see that I have given you a gift, like no-one else ever could, I've taken your freedom and replaced it with something must more valuable. I've given you power. Even though it's useless against me, I'll tell you that right away, you could do with it whatever it is that your little human heart desires. Use it for good, use it for bad, I really do not care. All I ask of you in return is just a little help," his speech had left her in deep thought. It would have been a lie to say that a part of her was not tempted. That a part of her was not thinking about all the possibilities…_

"_Well then, I guess I'm good. Thank you, Loki. I'll use your magic for good or bad, as you say, until I find that hole in your witchy-woo that's keeping me from telling the world all about your great big plans."_

"_The amount of magic you possess right now, it's like poison in your fragile human bones. It will kill you, if left unattained. It's already slowly killing you. You need my guidance."_

_She watched him, trying to see whether he was just one big lie on top of another, or not. Had he really managed to magic out a crossroad that only had two options. Go left and die or go right and break out a sadistic god who would probably kill you after that anyways. _

"_Do you realize now that there is no choosing on your part, unless of course you wish to die."_

"_Oh, goodie," she let the sarcasm drip from her tongue, "for a second there I was afraid it wasn't something totally shitty."_

_She laughed, though it was hallow and the situation wasn't even remotely funny._

"_So in conclusion, I'm alive as long as you help me, and your guidance only comes with me orchestrating your prison break, right?" _

"_You are correct," his green eyes held hers._

"_Well then, teach me, you son of a bitch," she mumbled after a moment of silence. _

_He smirked. "So I gather we have an agreement?"_

"_I will help you break free, and you will make sure no harm comes to me or anyone I care about." _

_He thought about it for a moment, but finally held out his hand and nodded, "Agreed."_

"_Okay, fun part is over. Now how can I trust that you will keep your word?" she dropped his hand as if it was made of needles. _

"_Because we shook hands on it, isn't it a Midgardian custom?" he raised his brow._

"_Well duh, but I mean you're a liar. Actually, for crying out loud, you're the GOD of lies."_

"_Fine, I'll let you in on a secret. If you die with my magic, I'm pretty sure it dies too." _

"_Pretty sure?"_

"_If I'd be lying, I'd say I'm one hundred percent sure. Take it as the proof you need… now I think the buzzing sound is trying to wake you up."_

"_Huh?" Darcy's confused eyes glanced around in her room._

Her phone was buzzing inside her purse. 'Call mom" read on the screen.

A fricking reminder had woken her up. Not that she'd enjoyed her 'dream', but still. It felt like she'd been pulled out of it too soon.

She dropped the phone and pulled the blanked up to her chin. She was freezing.

_I made a deal with the devil. _

Though, then again, Loki wasn't the only mischief-master, and neither was he the only devil regarding their deal. She'd made sure to specifically promise to help him break free, in return for her safety, but there was nothing stopping her from helping him, while at the same time also making sure that once he _was _free, he would not be for long.

As they say, the devil is in the details…

* * *

A big thank you, if you've made it this far. I really do hope that you're enjoying this. I've read a bunch of Tasertricks stories and I'm trying to do something different. I really want to play with both of their bad sides first, before we can get to the good stuff.


End file.
